Fabrics comprising cellulosic fibers are desirable by consumers for a variety of reasons. However, although fabrics comprising such fibers have a number of desirable characteristics, they also have shortcomings that are well known in the industry. For example, fabrics comprising cellulosic fibers, particularly regenerated cellulosic fibers, can be associated with poor dimensional stability (including a propensity to stretch), easily wrinkled, poor wicking, long drying times, and poor thermal conductivity, which can result in the fabric not feeling thermally cool under normal use. Although, cellulosic fibers are frequently blended with other natural and/or synthetic fibers to provide blended yarns designed to address some of the foregoing shortcomings, it has been found that the currently available blends of cellulosic fibers with other natural and/or synthetic fibers do not adequately address the range of deficiencies associated with cellulosic fibers.
Thus, despite advances in textile research, there remains an important need fabrics comprising cellulosic fibers that can address the know shortcomings of fabrics comprising such fibers such as poor wicking, drying time, dimensional stability, cooling properties, and thermal conductiveness, while maintaining the hand feel and function desired by consumers. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present disclosure.